Eyes of a Ranger
by Maverick500
Summary: When the head of the most powerful Mexican drug Cartel seeks revenge on the SVU squad for arresting his son, Captain Cragen asks his godson Texas Ranger Sergeant Laine Black to help them bring down the perpetrators. Please R&R Ch. 13 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of L&O SVU, they belong to Dick Wolf, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Texas Ranger Sergeant Laine Black is mine.

**A/N: In this story Abbey Carmichael is the ADA assigned to SVU.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a bright clear morning as Detectives Nick Amarro, and Olivia Benson strolled into the squad room. They to both their surprise, were the first ones there. Olivia sat down at her desk as Amarro got coffee for both of them, and had just sat down, when Detectives Odafin Tutuola, John Munch, and Captain Don Cragen walked in. Fin, and Munch both got coffee, and headed to their desks. Cragen went into his office. It was all quiet for a couple of hours, then ADA Abbey Carmichael walked into the squad room, and asked, " Is Don in his office?"

Olivia looked up from her mountain of paperwork as she answered, " Yea."

She nodded her thanks, then she headed into Cragen's office. Once she had closed the door, she said, " Don I just wanted to tell you, Vicente Calderon is trying to get his son Alejandro released from prison, he says he'll use any means necessary."

Cragen paled as he said, " I'm afraid to even contemplate what that even means."

Abbey said bitterly, " I've dealt with this man before, he's not to be taken lightly believe me."

Cragen asked, " When did you deal with Senor Calderon?"

She replied, " It was right after I joined the Harris County DA's office, we prosecuted Calderon's two oldest sons, Hector, and Ramon for drug trafficking. He had the jury threatened, and a key witness killed, but in the end, we convicted them both, and they got life at Huntsville."

Cragen asked, " Did Vicente retaliate?"

Abbey replied, " Oh yea, he sent his sons Alejandro, Joaquin, and Jorge to kill my boss DA Frank Samuels."

Cragen asked, " If you knew who killed the DA, how come Alejandro was never arrested?"

Abby replied, an edge of hatred, and anger in her voice, " Because the only witness was my fiancé Texas Ranger Sergeant Bobby Braddock, he killed Jorge, but Alejandro, and Joaquin killed him, I'm not sure which one pulled the trigger, but I know for certain the order came from Vicente. Bobby was the one that arrested them."

Cragen said, " I'm sorry Abbey. I've heard that name before, I lnow I have."

Abbey perked up as she asked, " You've heard of Bobby, how, may I ask?"

Cragen thought for a bit, then he said, " I know where I heard the name, he was my godson's first partner after he became a Ranger."

Abbey asked as she searched her memory, " Who is your godson?"

Cragen replied, " Laine Black."

**Hope y'all like this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Abbey exclaimed, " I remember him."

Cragen said, " You do, when did you meet him?"

Abbey replied, " Right after he became Bobby's partner, You think he might be able to help us?"

Cragen fixed with a questioning stare as he asked, " Why, do you think we might need his help?"

Abbey replied, " I have a suspicion that Vicente will send Joaquin, and his youngest three sons up here to try to help Alejandro."

Cragen said, " He has three more sons, what are their names, and ages?"

Abbey replied as he pulled a notepad from her purse, " Carlos Calderon, age: 22, Jose Calderon, Age : 20, and Miguel Calderon, Age : 18."

Cragen breathed, " Good lord."

Then he said in a louder voice, " Let's hold off on calling Laine right now, but we'll definitely keep that option open."

Abbey nodded as she said, " Alright, well I better be getting back, Jack's got a mountain of paperwork for me to do."

Cragen grinned as he said, " Alright see you later."

She waved as she left his office. He was about to go tell his squad what Abbey had told him, when his phone rang. Five minutes later he hung up the phone, and walked out into the squad room, and said, " We have a homicide."

Fin looked up from his desk, and asked, " Who is it?"

Cragen replied grimly, " Frank Celucci, Alejandro Calderon's defense lawyer."

**It started, should I kill off one of the detectives?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Olivia's face paled as she asked, " where?"

Cragen replied, " His home."

They were all shocked, while they didn't like Celucci, they thought he was a very good litigator. Amarro said as they all got to their feet, " We're on our way Captain."

45 minutes later, the five detectives made their way under the yellow crime scene tape, and walked over to the Chief ME, Dr. Melinda Warner-Tutuola. Amarro asked, " What do we got?"

Melinda replied, " Male 6'0" 189 1b. Gunshot to the back of the head, take a look at this."

They all crouched down as she pulled up Celucci's shirt, and pointed out the myriad of bruises, burn marks, and contusions as she said, " Somebody took their time torturing Mr. Celucci."

Munch said, " Alright let's do a canvass, and see who saw anything."

Everyone nodded as they went to canvass the neighborhood, and apartment building. 45 minutes later Munch, and Rollins had just exited an alley, when 4 heavily muscled Hispanic men cornered them. Munch asked, " May I help you gentleman?"

They didn't say a word, two of them split off, and went for Munch, and two split off, and went Rollins. Munch didn't even have time to draw his gun before he was knocked unconscious. Rollins went to help him, but the two men pinned her against the wall, and the other two proceeded to beat her mercilessly until she was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, then one reached down, and jerked her pistol from, it's holster, and shot her twice in in the head, killing her. They loaded the unconscious Munch into a waiting gray cargo van, and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

They were talking to Melinda, when they heard the two gunshots. Fin said as he whipped out his 9MM GLOCK 17, and led the others to the source of the gunshots, " That came from the direction that John, and Amanda were canvassing, let's go."

When they got there. They found Rollins dead body. Fin noted the two bullet holes in her head, and the myriad of bruises, and gashes on her face. Fin knelt down next to his partner, and was about to take her limp body in his arms, when he suddenly realized he was about to severely compromise the crime scene. Instead he settled for just sitting beside the body. Suddenly he heard Olivia shout, " I found John's glasses, or what's left of them."

Fin was on his feet immediately, and walked over to where Olivia was standing. He looked at the two broken pieces of glasses as he said, " The bastards got John, and killed Amanda."

Olivia replied as she put the broken glasses into an evidence bag, " It appears that way."

Fin stared at the dead body of his latest partner, and thought about his former partner as Amarro, and Melinda came up, and the latter put Rollins in a body bag. As he watched the body get wheeled away, he made a silent vow to find whoever killed Rollins, and took John, and make them pay.

**I know y'all didn't want me killin off any of the main characters, but I thought this would be a good way to bring in my OC. Tell me what y'all think please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When they got back to the squad room, Olivia went into Cragen's office, and said, " I have some very bad news."

Cragen asked, " What's wrong?"

Olivia steeled herself as she replied, " Rollins was beaten then shot in the head, we think with her own weapon, and Munch was beaten, and taken."

Cragen gasped, " Good lord, Abbey was right."

Olivia has perplexed look in her eyes as she asked, " Right about what?"

Cragen had an ashen look to his face as he replied, " She said that Vicente Calderon said he would get his son Alejandro freed by whatever means necessary."

Olivia gasped as she asked, " What do you think he'll do?"

Cragen replied bitterly, " I think he has sent his sons Joaquin, Carlos, Jose, and Miguel up here to try and facilitate their brothers release from Attica."

Olivia asked, " that's who you think killed Rollins, and took John?"

Cragen nodded as e reached for the phone, " I do, now please excuse me, I have a very important call to make."

She nodded as she left the office.

Mean while deep in the projects of Spanish Harlem, Detective John Munch was tied to a chair, his lip was split, he had lost several teeth, his nose was badly broken, several of his ribs were broken, and his eyes were swollen shut, yet despite all of that he remained defiant. Joaquin Calderon glared at the tough old detective as he repeated his question, " Who were the two cops that tricked, and arrested Alejandro Calderon?"

Munch glared, and spat, " Go to hell."

Joaquin gave a sick twisted grin as he said, " Suit yourself cabron."

Then he picked up a small acetylene torch, and touched it to the right side Munch's abdomen, causing him to unleash a guttural scream. Joaquin kept the torch pressed to Munch's midsection for about ten minutes. Then he removed the torch, and repeated the question, and got the same response. He sighed as he said, " You're continued defiance is tiresome, and I must tell you, it helps no one, it only cause you more pain."

And with he relit the torch, and applied it to anoth part of Munch's midsection, and he let loose with a guttural scream. Joaquin gave a sadistic laugh as Carlos, Jose, and Miguel entered the room. Jose asked, " Has the Pendejo talked yet?"

Joaquin replied, " No he is stubborn to the end."

Carlos said as he picked up a Black&Decker power drill, " We'll see if we can fix that."

**Should Munch live, and if so should be physically, and emotionqall traumitized**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

While Munch was being tortured Cragen had finally been put on the line with Laine. He said, " Laine we need your help son."

Laine lit a cigarette as he asked, " With what Uncle Don?"

Cragen replied, " Vicente Calderon had one of my detectives killed, and Johm was taken."

Laine said, " I'll be there soon as I can."

And with that he hung up.

While they were talking on the phone, Carlos had plunged the diamond tipped drill bit into Munch's right knee as he said conversationally, " Perhaps now you will answer my brother, no?"

Munch let out a loud animalistic scream as the drill bit penetrated his knee cap, and exited out through the back of his knee. Carlos grinned sadistically as he removed the bloodstained drill, and shoved it through his left knee. As the drill was violently wrenched from his ruined left knee Munch shouted, " Alright I'll tell you, it was Sgt. Frank Tucker, and Detective Mike Sandoval."

Joaquin said, " see that wasn't so bad was it."

As the two men left the room laughing maniacally, Munch prayed that God would forgive him.

**I bet y'all didn't see that comin. Should I let Munch survive**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After he had hung up with Laine, he called Abbey, and said as soon as the line was picked up, he said, " They killed one of my detectives, and captured another."

Abbey asked, " Who was killed, and who was taken?"

Cragen replied, " Detective Amanda Rollins was killed, and John was taken."

Abbey gasped, " Oh my god, is he still alive?"

Cragen replied, " We don't know, but we're all hoping."

Abbey asked, " Did you make the call to the person we discussed?"

Cragen laughed as he said, " Yea and he said he would be here fast as he could."

Abbey said, " Alright, I'll tell Jack what's going on, then be right there."

Cragen replied before he hung up, " Alright."

Across town at 1PP IAD SGT. Frank Tucker, and his partner Detective Danni Beck climbed into the dark blue Chevrolet Impala. Beck asked as Tucker started the engine, " Where to today Frank?"

Tucker was about to answer, when the car exploded violently, incinerating them both. Jose, and Manuel Calderon watched overjoyed as the car was consumed. Jose said as he put the rented dark gray Chevrolet Monte Carlo in drive, and roared off, " three down, 9 to go."

Manuel said, " yea, and the puta cop that got in the passenger seat was just icing on the cake hermano ."

**I killed Tucker off, and decided to throw Danni Beck in as well. Should Sandoval die, and if so how? Also should they discover Munch lied to them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Abbey had just arrived, when her cell rang. She dug it out of her purse, and said, " Yes."

Her face turned white as she said, " Oh my go, how many people were killed?"

Abbey had to sit down as the person on the other end of the line told her the number of people killed as well as the number of the wounded. After a few more minutes Abbey put her phone back into her purse, and said, " A car bomb exploded in front of 1PP."

Cragen had a horrified expression on his face as he asked, " How many people were killed?"

Abbey replied, " 14 people were killed, not counting the occupants of the car, and 34 people were injured."

Fin asked, " Do they have Ids on the two in the car?"

Abbey replied, " They were IAD SGT. Frank Tucker, and his partner Detective Danni Beck."

Fin, Olivia, and Cragen all had horrified expressions on their faces as Cragen snapped, " Let's go."

**Sorry it's short, next chapter we'll be longer. Also I;', this a crossover with CSI:NY. Should I kill off Abbey, and have Laine get with one of the CSI? Also next chapter We met Laine, should he be dressed like a cowboy, or a biker**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When they got there, they saw that Detective Mac Taylor, and his CSI team was already combing over the scene. While Fin walked over to speak with Warner, Cragen, Amarro, and Olivia went to speak Mac, and his team. Cragen asked, " Do we know what the explosives were?"

Mac replied, " No Capt., but we think it was C4."

Just then Detective Don Flak came walking up with Detective Danny Messer. Mac asked, " What's up?"

Danny replied, " We found that the was detonated via a mercury trigger attached the starter, as soon as the car was started, the bomb blew."

Cragen nodded as Flack said, I've got all the security tapes, so we'll find who planted the bomb."

Again Cragen nodded as Abbey said, Jack said, " Hell help anyway he can."

A voice said, " Well ain't that sweet?"

**I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Who Spoke**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

They all turned around, and standing with his back to the rapidly setting sun was Texas Ranger Sergeant Laine Black. Cragen said, " Laine thanks for coming. How the hell did you get here so fast?"

Lain grinned as he lit a cigarette, and said, " I broke every speed law known to man, I swear I must've drove at 100 MPH the whole way."

Both Cragen, and Mac laughed. As they were talking Abbey, Olivia, Lindsay, and Jo were staring at Laine, and the decided they liked what they saw. He was a tall powerfully built man standing 6'4" tall, and weighing 275#. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a deep bronze complexion, long jet black hair that hung to the middle of his back, a thick black handlebar moustache, and piercing dark brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing. He wore tight black Wrangler Cowboy cut jeans, black Nocona cowboy boots, a black scalloped Tony Lama Concho belt with a large sterling silver, and turquoise buckle, a long sleeve pearl snap charcoal gray Wrangler shirt, a black felt Resistol cowboy hat with a black leather, and sterling silver band, and a dark brown buskin jacket. He also had a .45 Colt Single Action Army in a black tolled leather gun belt slung low, and tied down on his right hip, an IPhone on his left hip, a stainless steel dive watch on his left wrist, and a Microtech HALOV 150-4 Tanto in his right hip pocket. He removed his hat as he drawled in his deep gravelly voice, " Nice ta meet y'all, I'm Laine Black."

Cragen said, " Laine you already know Fin, and Nick. This is Detective Olivia Benson, and ADA Abbey Carmichael."

Mac took over as he said, " It's good to see you again Laine, allow me to introduce Detectives Jo Danville, Don Flack, Danny Messer, Lindsay Munroe-Messer, and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

Laine exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he said, " Nice ta meet y'all."

Then to Flack, he said, " I worked with yer daddy some years back."

Flack nodded as he said, " Yea he told me."

Laine chuckled as his dark eyes alighted on Abbey, and he said, " I member yuh, you was bobby's fiancé."

Abbey nodded as she asked, " How have you been, are you still working in Houston?"

Laine chuckled as a silver 1983 Harley-Davidson Wide Glide pulled up, and a tall old man with steel gray hair, and steely blue eyes clibed off. He walked up, and drawled, "Damn kid, you were drivin hell for leather back there boy."

Laine chuckled again as he took a deep drag from his cigarette, and said, " Not my fault Yuh cain't keep up Wade."

Wade just rolled his eyes as Laine said, " Everyone meet Ranger Wade Lawson, my partner. An in answer ta yer questions Miss Carmichael, I'm good, an I'm workin in Dallas now."

Wade walked up to Cragen, and said, " Yuh must Cap'n Don Cragen, the kid here done tol me ever'thing bout Yuh. Pleasure ta finally meet Yuh."

Cragen shook his hand as he said, " Likewise."

Wade was about to say something else, when they began taking fire.

**Who's shooting at them. Hope y'all like my description of Laine, do y'all want me to describe Wade**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

They all dove behind cover. Laine jerked out is .45, and started searching for the gunman. Wade was right beside him, stainless steel .357 Smith&Wesson 66 Combat Masterpiece in hand. He drawled as gunfire continued to rain down around them, Who d'ya reckon is shootin at us boy?"

Laine replied, " Prob'ly the Calderon boys."

Wade grunted. Just then he saw a whole slew of Hispanic gang members walk into the parking lot. He nudged Laine, Laine said out of the side of his mouth, " I got em."

Laine took careful aim, as he dropped a one of the gang members. As soon as the man fell, the gang opened fire as well. But much to everyone's relief, the people on the roof had stopped firing, and had left. Laine holstered his pistol as he said, " I'll flank em."

And with that he slipped away. Amarro asked as he returned fire, " Does he do that a lot?"

Wade replied as he reloaded his revolver, " Yea he does."

Meanwhile Laine snuck around behind the gunman. He ran up, and grabbed the one nearest him in a sleeper hold, and held on until the man passed out, then he hid the body. He kicked a gunman in the gut with a roundhouse kick, then hit him in the jaw with a wicked right cross, knocking him out. Two of the gunman whirled around, and leveled their 9MM MAC-10's at him, and prepared to fire. As they fired Laine hit the ground, rolled into a kneeling position, palmed his .45, and killed both men with center mass shots. He holstered his six gun, and squared off against the three remaining gunman. He hit one with a spinning roundhouse, and followed it up with a spinning backfist, knocking him unconscious. A gunman started hitttting the air with a number of punches, and ended with a spining back kick. Laine groaned, " Not another Karate guy."

As soon as the words had left his mouth the guy charged, and threw a looping right roundhouse punch. He caught the guys arm, and dislocated his shoulder as he jerked him around, and threw him to the ground with a judo hip throw. The guy was unconscious as soon as he hit the ground. Upon seeing his two friends beaten into unconsciousness, and his other friends dead, the sole remaining gunman took off running. He gave a slight smirk as he took off running after him. He brought the guy down with a flying side kick, knocking the guy down. He jumped to his feet, and hit Laine in the face with a jab. Laine smirked as he retaliated with several leg kicks, then a right switch kick to the head, that knocked the guy out. Laine smirked as he lit a cigarette, and said, " Well that was easy."

Amarro just stared at him as he sputtered, " Easy, you call that easy."

Flack just shook his head as he said, " You're just like my dad described."

Laine grinned, and exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as they cuffed the unconscious men, and hauled them away. Wade walked over climbed onto his bike, and started it as Laine asked, " Where Yuh goin pard?"

Wade replied, " Back ta Dallas ta keep an eye on ol Vicente, I'll let ya know when I learn somt'in."

Laine nodded as he called to Wade's departing figure, " Keep yer powder dry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

4 hours later Laine, and Fin were at the Crime Lab, waiting for Danny, and Jo to determine what the bomb was made of. Laine was gettingg very bored, and had just stepped into the break room for a cigarette, when he heard Mac say, " Been a while Laine."

Laine slowly turned around, and lit his cigarette as he drawled, " Yea it has. How yuh been pard?"

Mac replied, " I've been good, it was hard losing Stella, but we got Jo, so I thinlk think it was a fair trade."

Laine gave a short laugh as he said, " I guess so."

Just then Danny, and Hawkes came running in. Danny said, " We found out what the explosive was."

Mac asked, " What was it?"

Danny replied, " C4. It was detetonated via detonator wired to the starter."

Laine fixed Dany with a questioning look as he asked, " Was it wired directly ta the starter?"

Danny replied, " Yea, why?"

Laine replied, " That's the work of the Calderon Cartel's chief bomb maker Jesus Padilla."

Mac sucked in a huge breath as he said, " I've heard of him, he's suspected to to have killed Mexico's drug minister Antonio Perez in Mexico City last year.

Laine nodded as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he said, " Yea, an he's also implicated in the deaths of Jorge Sandoval, and his entire family. He put a bomb on the boiler in their apartment building in Dallas. When it blew everybody in the complex was killed."

Mac said as Laine pulled out his cell, " I'll have an APB put out on Padilla."

Laine nodded as he called Cragen, and told him what they had learned.

**Should they take Padilla alive?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

After he got off the phone with Cragen he said, "Well I reckon, we oughta tell the others."

Mac nodded as they walked out into the lab. He called, "I need to see everyone in the conference room now."

15 minutes later they were all assembled in the conference room Mac stood up, and said, "We have an ID on the bomber."

Flack asked. "Who is it?"

Laine replied, "Jesus Padilla."

Fin sucked in a huge breath as Jo asked, "Wasn't he the one responsible for the bombing of Mexico's Drug Minister in Mexico City?"

Laine nodded as he said, "Yep he sure was."

Mac asked, "What's the plan?"

Laine thought about it for a few moments, "Then he said, "We need to find him, and bring him in."

Fin asked, "Any ideas on how to go about doing that?


End file.
